


Fisting chi-TURKEY!

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: BBS Conversations [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BROHMY, Back From Hiatus, CRIPMAS!, M/M, new idea, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: **New idea, original I think; I WILL BE DOING SPEAKING DRABBLES OF COVOS BETWEEN CHARACTERS, PHWAH**





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a 500 year hiatus..
> 
> I are back

"You little bitch boy."

"That's not polite Ohm."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I'm not going to answer when you have a knife in your hand.. "

"Wise my lil' Brycey-poo."

"Heh.. turkey butt!"

"Are you kidding me... "

"Ohm."

"What now Bryce?"

"I think my hand is stuck."

"You're lying, please tell me you are lying."

"Nope."

"Why do you look so fucking smug.. you're fisting a chicken."

"Uh it's actually a turkey, FYI."

"How basic are you Bryce?"

"..."

"How many?"

"F-four..?"

"I'm taking away your wallet - sorry- handbag and not letting you anywhere NEAR starbucks."

"Funny, now help me.. it feels weird."

"You said that the first time... "

"Wanna finish that sentence Ryan?"

"Not particularly now, seems you're the one with the knife."

"I will cut you."

"Not doubting you honey, but I really fucking can't take you seriously with you stuck in the chicken."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Oops.. "

"IT'S A TURKEY AND MY HAND IS STILL STUCK SO DO YOU MIND?!"

"Wow you are so salty."

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh no, my sweet sugary princess.. you low stooping motherfucker."

"Pass me oil."

"Dont you mean lube... cause' of how..."

"... No sex for a month you ass."

"What?"

"Say hello to your right hand for me."

"Here's your damn oil, i'm going to check the cake."

"Already missing my buns?"

"BRYCE!"

"What.. can't I make a sex joke?"

"Sure but not with your hand up a chickens' butt."

"RYAN OHM-FUCKING-WRECKER, HOW DARE YOU!"

"The cake's ready.. "

"..."

".. "

"Turn the oven off and then grab the red icing in the blue bowl, try to even out the sponge, let it cool then cover."

"Your hand stinks."

"Do the bloody cake."

"Sure thing baby!"

"You're lucky that we're married and that I love you.. "

"You were mumblimg so I didn't quite catch that.. "

"ASS!"

"Maybe you can repeat it?"

"Wipe that poop eating grin off your face before we go to the whole of 2017."

"Yes Ma'am."

"We can play like that, Daddy."

"Fuck."

"No time for that.. I think Jonathan and Luke are here.. Oh and there's Evan."

"Our neighbours will have anurisms I swear."

"You open the door, my hand really does stink."

"Sure thing honey."

"Ow!"

"MY buns."

"You didn't have to slap my ass you donkey."

"You are so innocent, i'll enjoy wrecking you later."

"Lol. Good luck with that."

"Why are you so smug?"

"Everyone is staying over for a week then for newyears' we're all going to Luke's lodge."

"Ffffff-"

"Open the door before Jon breaks it down."

"Wonderful.. "

**Author's Note:**

> I would do me 2 :)


End file.
